


Front of the Line

by anavoli



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 12:03:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4959904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anavoli/pseuds/anavoli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikasa runs a roller coaster ride at Disneyland, and usually her job is pretty laid-back and easy. Other times, people are idiots and try to cheat the system. Like this brunette who keeps going through the fast lane.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Front of the Line

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Eremika AU Week Day 4!

“Next!”

Mikasa directed bouncing children and tired parents through the turnstile and into the rollercoaster car with as much friendliness as possible. The day was almost over, and despite a shortage of screaming children, her fuse was running out.

"Wait." She stopped a boy and his friends before they could pass. "You've been through the fast lane twice already."

The brunette instantly froze. “Uh, no I’m not,” he argued, while a picture of guilt was painted on his face.

“Sure,” Mikasa raised an eyebrow. “I’m not an idiot.”

"Busted," the blonde behind him mumbled into his hand.

“Shut up, Armin,” the brunette hissed.

“Hey lady!” someone yelled from the back. “Are you gonna let us through or not?”

Mikasa sighed. What time was it? Twenty ‘til five. Her shift was almost over.

“Fine,” she growled. “But if I catch you coming through here again, I’m calling security.”

“Wow, thanks,” the brunette grinned. “You won’t regret this, I promise.”

“Already am,” Mikasa muttered. Would she get fired for this? Hopefully not.

"Please keep all hands and feet inside the car at all times, and hang on to your belonging," the announcer said. "Enjoy the ride!"

And with the typical cheers and one random high pitched scream, the ride started.

Fifteen minutes later, the brunette was back. This time, Mikasa was manning the regular wait line, and he had the _audacity_ to try and sneak past her.

Luckily, she glimpsed him at the corner of her eye, and spun around to immediately stop the group.

Mikasa stared him down. She would have grabbed him by the collar if she were allowed, but she was still a Disneyland employee. “Are you serious? I let you through one time, and this is how you repay me?”

“I- well, you see,” the boy stammered. He tried to charm her with a smile. “One more time?”

“Security!”

The teenagers bolted, and Mikasa couldn’t help but feel very satisfied at how quickly they ran out. They called it a fast lane for a reason.

“Alright Mikasa, you’re done for the day.” Anka Rheinberger, her manager, pat her on the shoulder.. “Good work today.”

“Thanks,” Mikasa smiled, unpinning her nametag and putting it in her cubby. “See you tomorrow.”

“Bright and early!” Anka called after her.

Because she wasn’t in a rush to get home, Mikasa decided to stay in the theme park a little while longer, maybe see the fireworks. It was starting to get dark, and the rides started to light up. It was her favorite time of day. She positioned herself near the ferris wheel with some cotton candy and allowed herself to relax.

And then she saw them.

It was that group of teenagers, and as they turned the corner, Mikasa put her phone on the table and pretended to look very interested in it.

“Just avoid eye contact,” she muttered. “They probably won’t even notice you.”

Unfortunately, that wasn’t the case. Through the reflection in the adjacent shop window, she could see them stop, whisper to each other and push the brunette towards her table.

_Oh no._

He sidled up to her, but it wasn’t until he pulled out a chair to sit directly on her left that she looked up.

“Hey,” he said. “I’m Eren.”

“What do you want?” Mikasa glowered, turning back to her phone.

“Listen, I’m really sorry about being a pain in the ass today,” the boy sighed.

Mikasa turned to him and pursed her lips. “You’d better be. It’s a children’s ride, honestly. I can’t imagine why you’d want to go on it multiple times. Did you think you could get past me easily or something?”

“No, you actually look kind of intimidating,” he mumbled.

“Good.”

“Can I make it up to you somehow?” he asked. “I’ll buy you something. Funnel cake? Cotton candy?”

She raised her cone.

“Right,” Eren sighed.

“Employee discount,” she explained. “It’s really nice. Makes up for having to deal with idiots like you every day.”

“I really am sorry,” he repeated.

“Fine. Leave me alone. Don’t you have friends?”

“Listen,” he began, rubbing the back of his neck. “I didn’t keep going to the fast lane because of the ride.”

“Wow, I’m glad to hear that you’re even more of an asshole than I originally thought.” Mikasa deadpanned.

“No, really, it was because...well…you’re pretty cute, and I wanted a chance to talk to you.”

Silence.

Eren slid back in his chair. “Right, I’ll be leaving now-”

“Wait.”

That stopped him in his tracks.

“Next time you want to ask a girl out, don’t start by pissing her off.”

“Duly noted.” Eren gave a mock salute. She had to admit...he was pretty attractive...

“You sure?” Mikasa smirked. “You can’t seem to follow instructions very well.”

He cringed. “I get it, I get it!”

Mikasa stood up to throw her trash away. “Next Saturday, after my shift. I’ll meet you outside the park and we can go somewhere to eat.

“Wait, so that means you’ll go out with me?” he asked, trailing after her.

“Yes.”

 


End file.
